Wild Card
by Pyroteknix
Summary: The Bladebreakers and the other teams are thrown into the chaotic frenzy called the Type 1 league and face off against previous world champions! Will they be no shows or worthy rivals for the older and more experienced teams?
1. Poor Tyson

Wild Card  
  
-Pyroteknix-  
  
Fast track: The Bladebreakers and the rest of the major teams have finally qualified for the Type 1 Competitions and are all set for another season of beyblade matches against older and more experienced teams from across the world. These teams take it as insult to their pride though and set out to thrash the newbies into oblivion. An added conflict is the fact that Voltaire seems to have gotten out of jail and is planning something from behind the scenes.  
  
Chapter summary: The Bladebreakers are preparing for their first official battle with the White Tigers since the last World Tournament and Ray, unsurprisingly, is stressed out. Kai drops him from the battle roster and aggravates the team's situation. Tyson's confidence level drops after being seriously whipped by an unknown beyblader.  
  
Legend:  
  
//... // -Bitbeast speech  
  
"... "- Speech  
  
::... ::- Thoughts  
  
101010111011010110010101101010101101010101010  
  
"We won't stand a chance against the Type 1 teams if you play like that." Kai shouted to his teammate as his dark blue beyblade sparred with Ray's white one, sending sparks into the sky. Ray gritted his teeth and Driger slammed into Dranzer in response. "How's this then? Tiger Claw attack!" He commanded and Ray's white tiger bitbeast, Driger materialized from his beyblade's bit chip and charged at Kai's. "I don't think that has the slightest hope against my attack. Dranzer, Fire Arrow now!" Kai retorted. The two beyblades rammed each other at full force, momentarily stunning their masters. "Training resumes tomorrow at 9:00." Kai said calmly as his beyblade zipped back into his gloved hand. Ray shrugged and sighed before picking up his smoking Driger beyblade from the arena. He pocketed it and headed for the exit. Kai shook his head and proceeded to cold steel chair that lay in the corner of the training room and sat down. He closed his eyes meditatively and began formulating battle strategies.  
  
//Driger wasn't playing at full potential today//  
  
Dranzer said from nowhere, interrupting his thoughts. The bitbeast's words, although understood, seemed to stream into Kai's head like water; a sensation that wasn't particularly enjoyable or refreshing. ::Warn me before you do that:: Kai replied calmly, opening his eyes once more to stare lazily around the room. //Ray is too stressed about our first match against the White Tigers. He pushed Driger to the tiger's limits// Dranzer continued and Kai's mouth twisted into a thin frown. //You know you can't separate the two, master. I advise you to return him to the battle roster and have him beyblade against Mar-// ::Shut up, feather brain. Ray will only be distracted. I'll do the planning and you do the fighting, understood?::  
  
//Yes//  
  
"Augh... No more pancakes for me... " Tyson groaned as he pushed open the door of the Bladebreaker's apartment and wobbled outside. "Maybe a walk will do me some good... " He added to himself, rubbing his abdomen and continuing down the stairs of the building. He proceeded slowly until he happened to pass by the extremely happy-looking American teammate of his, Max. "Hi, Tyson! Guess what? I bought more cheap expired pancake mix from the grocery store! Wanna try?" The blonde remarked and Tyson's stomach gave a lurch before he sprinted down the stairs. "NO... MORE... PANCAAAAKES!!!" Tyson yelled before vomiting on a bush adjacent to the sidewalk he was standing on.  
  
"This is the almighty Tyson? He nearly puked on us! I can't believe the council allowed him to join our level!"  
  
"Quiet, Chang. He must have some ability to have won the World Tournament."  
  
"I highly doubt that."  
  
"Either way, he does have a bitbeast. That alone makes him worth even just a bit of our time."  
  
"You are only observing him because he happens to be teammates with that arrogant pupil of yours, Pietro!"  
  
"And I suppose having your brother on that boy's team did not affect your decision in following me here to Japan? I remember quite clearly you having plans to enter an exhibition tournament before this."  
  
"... "  
  
"Now you get the picture. Battle him. Make sure he knows how powerful your Galsed is."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Tyson sighed in relief and stretched his arms out before yawning. "I should do that more often... " He commented indolently and returned to walking down the sidewalk with his hands supporting the weight of his hollow head. "Tyson Kinomiya- The World Champion." A Chinese-sounding voice interrupted his self-concerned and carefree thoughts, causing him to pause in mid-step. "Yeah, that's me!" Tyson replied cockily and spun around to face the man who had just called out his name. Tyson was slightly surprised with what he saw. A tall guy with messy jet-black hair that ended in a neat braid behind his head stared condescendingly down at him, bare arms folded across a neat sleeveless white shirt with red and gold highlights down the edges. The guy's pants looked almost exactly like Ray's, with the exception of the fact that they were a bright red instead of blue. ::He looks kinda familiar:: Tyson thought as the Chinese man, who was probably in his late teens or something, whipped out a bright red and gold staff from behind his back and pointed it at Tyson's face. Tyson took a few steps back and smiled sheepishly. "Er, hey man, if I owe you any cash you can just charge it to Kai Hiwatari. That's H-I-W-A-" "This has nothing to do with financial debt." The man interrupted him coldly, retaining the superior look on his face. "My name is Chang and I challenge you to an unofficial beyblade match." Tyson raised an eyebrow then laughed. He removed his beyblade from his pocket and attached to his launcher. The man quietly brought his crimson staff up to a fighting stance and Tyson now had a clear view of the scarlet and gold beyblade attached to its underside. "No hard feelings if I beat you, all right?" Tyson asked arrogantly; a grin plastered on his face.  
  
"None at all."  
  
::Hell, this guy is good! How can his beyblade move so fast?:: Tyson thought, sweat dripping down his cheeks as he watched Chang's beyblade zip past Dragoon's strike then return for a swift counterattack. Dragoon wobbled feebly before turning around in a wide arc to once again try to attack the lightning fast beyblade to no avail. Chang's blade evaded and retaliated his move in the span of a second and then suddenly moved into the offensive. "Your skills are unimpressive." Chang remarked idly as the Chinese boy continued watching the slaughter of Tyson's beyblade. "Yeah well, I've still got an ace up my sleeve!" Tyson snapped back as Dragoon slipped away from the red and gold beyblade's incessant attacking and started to glow with an ethereal blue light. "Dragoon! Phantom Hurricane!" Tyson commanded and Chang yawned in reply as his crimson beyblade soared into the sky. "How immature. You placed me in position for my own attack!" Chang commented, his golden eyes lighting up with a deranged fury. "Galsed, tear down the weakling dragon! Stratosphere Slash!" He ordered and Tyson could only watch in awe. A huge golden cheetah bitbeast flew out of the bit chip on Chang's beyblade and snarled angrily before swooping down on the surprised Dragoon. The red and gold beyblade swooped down like a brilliant flash of lightning, knocking Tyson's cracked white beyblade into the air.  
  
Tyson's jaw hung open as his damaged blade came crashing down onto the sidewalk. "Consider this a preview of your battles to come in the Type 1 league." Chang said, holding his victorious beyblade and walking away from the defeated champion. Tyson scooped up the splintered Dragoon beyblade and stared at it with shocked eyes. "I can't believe I lost again... " He mumbled as Chang stopped a few meters away from him, turning his head to look back at the flabbergasted beyblader.  
  
"Pathetic."  
  
1010110110010101101011010110101010  
  
Pyro: Yes! You don't know how good it is to write again after three long months... I'm not even so sure if it was only three months... Either way, I finally get to write about what I've been planning for so long! Bwahahaha! *drops head on keyboard and starts rubbing against it* I missed my keyboard...  
  
Review! 


	2. Sudden Realizations!

Wild Card  
  
-Pyroteknix-  
  
Chapter Summary: Since Tyson's confidence dropped faster than a brick on a sunny day, Kai has decided to hold a small battle between the depressed Tyson and the stressed out Ray to decide which of the two fools is more suited for battle. Max is enjoying his cheap expired pancakes.  
  
Oh yeah, and Voltaire's hatching another plan.  
  
110101101010110110101010110101101010010111010  
  
"Hey, V-man, I heard that the Tyson kid who beat your kiddy project Tala last time 'round got seriously ass-kicked by some Chinese dude on the sidewalk." A tall and athletic boy of around 17 years of age commented casually to the mentally challenged mastermind behind the near-disaster known as the World Tournament. Voltaire presently spat out his scrambled eggs and stared at the informer. "What?!? We gauged his power levels to be off the charts! What kind of demonic trick did his opponent use to beat him?" Voltaire ranted then noticed the sunglasses on resting on the boy's nose. "I told you to stop wearing that useless piece of eyewear." He added frostily and narrowed his eyes. The teenage kid bit his lip in frustration and removed his shades, tucking them into his bright red and black T- shirt's pocket. "Whatever you say, V-man." He replied calmly, running a hand through spiky red hair.  
  
"And stop calling me V-man, you hairdo-challenged punk."  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"I'm a useless moron, short and stout... " The unusually gloomy Tyson hummed to himself dejectedly while poking the unusually small pile of food set before him by the unusually happy Max, who seemed to have gotten on a high thanks to the addictive properties of his unusual cheap expired pancake mix. Kai and Ray both looked up from their eating and looked at Tyson suspiciously. "I think he's finally snapped." Ray remarked as Tyson began to sway back and forth like an octopus, waving his arms over his head. Kai grumbled something about the two of them and was about to stab his slightly green and purple pancake with his fork when Tyson stood up abruptly.  
  
"I'm not very hungry today... I'll skip breakfast, guys..."  
  
Kai's fork stopped and the ace beyblader watched his comrade walk out of the room. "He's snapped." Ray added with finality in his voice and returned to eating his purplish pancake. "Wahahaha... Well, I guess I'll be eating more pancakes, right guys?" Max said, suddenly dashing from the kitchen to Tyson's empty seat. Kai shook his head, stealthily added his pancake to Max's pile, and walked to the training room for a bit of strategizing.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Voltaire strolled through the inside of his expansive mansion, listening to the reports of his tuxedo-wearing aides without much interest. ::So Tyson lost... It's not impossible, seeing as Lee defeated him before but still...:: He thought as he waved off his assistants. The same spiky- haired kid remained with him and Voltaire immediately turned on the teenage kid. "Wazzup, V-man?" Voltaire's lip twitched in response to the boy's remark and asked, "Radiel, what information do you have on the Chinese boy who defeated Tyson and Dragoon?" The redhead kid dug into the pockets of his jet-black cargo pants and pulled out a digital notepad. Radiel quietly accessed a data file and shoved the cellphone into his boss' hands. "We've got everything on his power levels, looks and bitbeast. All we don't know is the dude's name and his team, V-man." The teenage kid replied in his relaxed way. Voltaire's eyes scanned the information and he quickly tossed the phone back at his young but able follower. "Get Craig to search for any matches on the Internet and summon the rest of your team." Radiel shrugged, tucked his hands into his pants' pockets and walked away from Voltaire. "No sweat."  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
:This is getting irritating:: Kai thought as he absentmindedly rolled his fingers over his Dranzer beyblade. A frown was placed on his lips as he thought over the possibilities of having an emotionally unstable nutcase battling against the White Tigers. ::I have two choices... Ray would most likely get distracted during the battle and Tyson, on the other hand, would probably be mumbling about how much a loser he is:: Kai thought and opened his eyes, staring at the dish in the middle of the training room. ::Which of the idiots is more suited for battle?!?::  
  
//Hold a match to decide//  
  
Kai presently fell out of his steel chair and rubbed his head reflexively. He then knocked his beyblade against the wall. ::I told you to warn me before you start talking, chicken head!:: Kai mentally cursed. A sheepish flash of emotions entered Kai's mind before Dranzer continued. //Sorry. My idea is a good one though// Dranzer commented and Kai shrugged in response, loosening up in the chair. ::It is, actually. I'll call them now::  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Driger knocked Dragoon to the side as the two beyblades sparred in the middle of the training dish. Tyson's shoulders slumped and he shook his head. "One more time, Dragoon. Try the Phantom Hurricane!" He yelled rather lifelessly. Like his command, the twister proceeded to materialize in a fairly sluggish way and Driger slammed into Dragoon before it reached massive proportions. "That's it, Driger! Attack!" Ray shouted, a desperate glow in his golden eyes.  
  
"Boy, Ray sure wants to win this. He's not playing properly anymore." Max commented from the sidelines, noticing the anxiety in his face. Kai's lips twitched and he nodded. "Tyson was the one supposed to be playing against Mariah." He promptly bit down on his lower lip after actually saying that name- "If Ray wins this, he'll take Tyson's slot." Max looked at him with a fair amount of interest. "Why didn't you just place Ray on the battle roster in the first place?" Kai whacked Max on the back of his head. "Idiot. He'd be doing what he's doing now. He's pushing Driger so hard I won't be surprised if it leaves him during that battle."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Dragoon finally got a lucky shot in and Driger wobbled feebly as the white beyblade came shooting back for another attack. "Come on, Dragoon... " Tyson begged in a manner very uncharacteristic of him. Ray bit his lip and shouted at his beyblade. "Evade his attack! Follow up with a Tiger Claw!" Dragoon took a heavy hit from the white tiger's special technique and immediately began to slow down. Driger swooped around and set a course for the weakened Dragoon, ready to finish it off... ::If I don't play better than this, I'm going to lose again!:: Tyson suddenly realized and he quickly stared at the approaching doom of his beyblade. ::WE can do this! I know we can!:: "No way am I gonna lose! Dragoon; give it all you've got! Phantom Hurricane!" Tyson yelled confidently and Dragoon appeared in front of the charging Driger, ready to fend of the tiger.  
  
"Pull Driger out before he gets steamrolled!" Max shouted from his comfortable seat and Kai hastily whacked him again. "No coaching."  
  
:: There is no way in hell I'm going to stop Driger's attack now! I'm so close to winning!:: Ray thought as Driger was but a second from slamming into the revitalized Dragoon. ::You sound like a Demolition Boy:: A nagging thought finally burst through and his beyblade suddenly swerved out of Dragoon's way. ::What was I thinking? I could have lost Driger in that stupid attack!:: Ray thought, finally understanding what he was doing. //Yes, o wise and great master. You shut me out from you until now!// ::I did?:: //You were willing to sacrifice me to battle against your friend, Mariah. I was considering leaving you// The realization at long last sinking into his self-obsessed mind.  
  
"Quick, Dragoon! Ray's distracted! Let's blow his blade to kingdom come and back!" Tyson commanded and his beyblade suddenly switched to an offensive stance, rocketing towards the stationary Driger. Ray blinked and quickly shook off the last remnants of his desperation. "Hey, Tyson, you can't think that I'll let you win that easy, huh? Driger, Tiger Claw attack!"  
Kai's jaw was threatening to drop open but he kept it under control by biting his lip repeatedly. ::Oh great, more lineup problems. Now both of them are in perfect condition:: He thought and stared at the ceiling. ::Maybe I should trade Max's slot for Ray's and... ::  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"Mildly interesting, I suppose."  
  
"I find it very interesting, Alex. We just discovered a weakness among them."  
  
"Well, they are pretty emotional."  
  
"They're kids, moron."  
  
"Oh, so their weakness is not their overemotional tendencies."  
  
WHACK  
  
"Imbecile. Let me explain. They are KIDS. Kids are EMOTIONAL. I was just emphasizing your earlier statement."  
  
"You didn't have to hit me, Pietro."  
  
"So what? It was fun."  
  
10101010111010100011011101010110101010110110101100101101  
  
Done! Next chapter: The Bladebreakers versus the White Tigers! Two Russian teams bumping into each other in the hallway! And what? Those irritating observers are the number one team?  
  
Review! 


End file.
